SpongeBob vs. Merlock/Returning the Elements/The Tree of Harmony became a new
Here is how SpongeBob SquarePants fights Merlock in The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders. Back at Canterlot, SpongeBob was ready to face Merlock. SpongeBob SquarePants: Merlock! You're days of ruling Equestria is over! Merlock: Over!? Not as far as I'm concern, You foolish sponge! Because I attend to keep it my way! SpongeBob SquarePants: Not while I'm around, Merlock! You don't scare me! Whatever tricks you got left up your sleeves, I'll defeat you! Merlock: We shall see about that! SpongeBob SquarePants: Bring it on, Merlock! Bring... It... On!!! Merlock: (transform into a vampire bat) SpongeBob and Merlock began their fight. SpongeBob SquarePants: (karate chopped at Merlock) Merlock: (gets hit and transform into a wolf) SpongeBob SquarePants: (dodged his attack and roadhouse kicked him away) Close, But no cigar! (laughs) Mr. Spivey: Where did he go? Squidward Tentacles: I have no idea. Plankton: (spotted Merlock becoming a scorpion) SpongeBob! Watch your step! Merlock: (tries to sting SpongeBob's foot but misses) Stop moving! Hold Still! SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright, Merlock! Let's dance! Merlock keeps missing SpongeBob while trying to sting his foot. Then, SpongeBob trapped him in a glass bowl. Patrick Star: Way to go, SpongeBob! But too soon, Merlock transform into an Anaconda and used his tail to throw SpongeBob off the balcony. SpongeBob SquarePants: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Patrick Star: Tartar Sauce! Mr. Krabs: Spoke too soon, Did ya, Patrick!? Mr. Pym: This can't be good! Princess Cornelia: We must do something! Merlock: (transforms into the griffon) I'll be back for you all! Princess Celestia: We must open the portal and send Merlock to Tartarus! Princess Luna: I'm with you, Sister! So, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna opened the portal to Tartarus below SpongeBob's fall. Starlight Glimmer: The Portal's closing!!! Sunset Shimmer: Trixie! See if you can keep the portal open until SpongeBob is safe! Trixie: Right! (use her magic to keep the portal open) Twilight Sparkle: I hope SpongeBob is okay! In the fall, Merlock flew down towards SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm falling!!! Merlock: (evil laughs) Say Goodbye, SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm not done with you yet, Merlock! (get's on top of him) Merlock: Get off me! (wailed in pain) SpongeBob SquarePants: I'll show you who's master now! (knocked his talisman off) Merlock: My talisman!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: (jumps off Merlock as he hangs on a cliff) Merlock: (transformed back to himself and falls) Rainbow Dash: SpongeBob!? Are you here!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Rainbow Dash! Help! Rainbow Dash: Hang on, Pal! I'm Coming! (grabs SpongeBob's hand) SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Rainbow Dash. You are my hero. Rainbow Dash: Aww, Shucks. Then, She took up back to Canterlot. Back Mickey, Darkwing Duck and Company, They fought well against the villains. Gremlin Gus: (cuffs him) It's over, Prescott! Gremlin Prescott: What're you doing!? Mickey Mouse: You're under arrest! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You're going to be in prison! Mr. Pym: Same goes to the Bone Pirates too! Scrooge McDuck: Including the Fearsome Five! Darkwing Duck: Give it up, Negaduck. You guys got nowhere else to go! Negaduck: (as Quiverwing Quack trapped the Five in a cage) I hate happy endings! Launchpad McQuack: We sure took care of them, D.W. Soon, The villains were taken to jail. Merlock falls into the Tatarus pits and screaming. Merlock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! After the battle, Dijon gave SpongeBob the ten Elements of Harmony. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's get the Elements into the Tree of Harmony! Patrick Star: Right! The crew returns the Elements to The Tree of Harmony with the new ones on it. Then, the tree evolved. Trixie: (feels a glowing magic inside of her) What's happening with me? Rainbow Dash: What the hay!? Rarity: Sweet Mother of Luna! Pinkie Pie: Wowie! Princess Luna: A greater power has grown inside of Trixie! Princess Celestia: And the Tree of Harmony became a new! SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. Krabs!? Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Mr. Krabs: Aye, Lad! That I did! With on look, Trixie became an Alicorn. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225